The present invention relates in general to an improved piston and combustion chamber for an internal combustion engine.
Present day internal combustion engines have an efficiency in the range of 25 to 35 percent. The present invention seeks to overcome this relatively low efficiency by a novel approach to the combustion chamber itself.
For most efficient performance of an internal combustion engine, the principles set out by Beau do Rochas states that there are several criteria including (1) the smallest possible surface to volume ratio, i.e., the smallest or minimum cooling surface with the maximum cylinder volume; (2) a maximum rapidity of combustion; (3) a maximum ratio of expansion of the combusted gas and (4) a maximum possible pressure at the beginning of the expansion stroke. The present invention relates in particular to the first and fourth of these principles.